


Jon is dating an Amazon

by BatBoyBlog



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Birthday Party, M/M, Original Character(s), Teenage!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Jon must travel to Themyscira for his boyfriend's birthday party, he's a little nervous





	Jon is dating an Amazon

“Come on Dami!” Jon wined “you have to help me pick something for Hunter’s birthday! he’s turning 14! 14′s a big deal right?” Damian didn’t look up from his microscope “I really don’t think it is Kent” he said drily. Jon was still pacing in Damian’s room “well it’s the first time we’ll both be the same age since we started dating! that’s thing!” Damian barely glared at him. “It’s not a thing, and it’ll only be 2 months.” Jon stomped his foot which made everything in the room rattle. 

“Well it’s important to me so I’m making it a thing!” Damian rolled his eyes “as always” he muttered. “Besides I’m scared of his mom, if she doesn’t think I’m good enough I’m dead meat.” 

“Wonder Woman?” Damian asked with a raised eyebrow. “Well yeah! she’s a Queen-” “Princess acutely” “-and a Goddess, and a Justice Leaguer, and a warrior and friends with our dads, I’m scared what she’ll do if I’m not a good enough boyfriend” Damian pushed out of his chair and grabbed his lap top. “Come on” He said sitting on the bed and patting the spot next to him. Jon plopped down. It took about an hour for the two friends to find the perfect object.

A few days later

“Welcome to the Island of Themyscira Jonathan Kent” Jon looked up at the tallest, blackest woman he’d ever seen. She wore full battle armor and muscles rippled under her dark skin. Jon gulped forcefully clutching Hunter’s gift to his chest. “uh thank you ma’am” he managed, he’d been given a rare day pass to come, alone, to Themyscira for Hunter’s birthday party. Now he was worrying he might not be allowed to stay or to leave. “I am Philippus” The woman said making the name sound almost like a title. “The Prince has been expecting you”

It took Jon a moment to realize who she was talking about. Of course Hunter was a prince, Jon never thought about him that way, but here, now he couldn’t help it. What did a real life prince, the only son of the Amazons see in him? Philippus lead him to a wide court yard where dozens of women stood around talking and chatting. Most of them wore the greek skirt like thing that Hunter kept telling Jon the name of even though he couldn’t remember. A few were in armor like Philippus. 

Hunter was easy to spot. He was the only boy and stood half a head shorter than the women around him. Jon took the moment to stare, Hunter had messy brown hair, he was built like a football player with wide shoulders, muscles under his tan skin. Hunter caught sight of him and smiled widely, Jon felt himself blush, they’d been dating for nearly a year and Hunter still made him flustered. His boyfriend took off and flew across the gap between them and hugged Jon.

“So glad you made it!” Hunter said “for me?” he nodded at the gift in Jon’s arms. “I wouldn’t miss it” Jon managed both disappointed that the hug had been so quick, and relieved, he was scared of this army of warrior women. “and yeah of course it is” he said passing Hunter his gift. Hunter smiled “Thanks, come on, meet my mom and grandmother” Jon tried not to panic as Hunter dragged him by the hand toward Wonder Woman and Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons.

Hunter stopped in front of his mother and smiled wide like a boy showing off a prize. “Mother” he paused and bowed to the second woman, “Your Majesty”. Queen Hippolyta and her daughter looked like sisters, with no age between them, the only difference was Hippolyta’s hair was thick with curls and Diana’s was straight. “May I present” Hunter went on, “Jonathan Kent, he is my beloved” 

Jon felt his checks burn. He’d gotten used to ‘boyfriend’ mostly, but this was so much more.. intense. Diana’s mouth quirked up in a small smile. “My dear I believe in man’s world the term would be boyfriend” she said her tone just a little teasing. Hunter deflated slightly “I know, I was saying it our way for grandma” Queen Hippolyta let out a little snort of laugher and reached out and ruffled Hunter’s short brown hair. “I may be 4,000 years old, but I do know what a boyfriend is” she said and smiled at Jon. “I knew your father once, many years ago before you were born, he is a great man” Jon ducked his head “thank you ma’am” he managed. 

“Hunter do you want to open your gift from Jonathan?” Diana asked eyeing the package in his arms. Jon felt a blush rise “Oh what about the rest of his gifts?” Hippolyta smiled “Amazons do not celebrate birth days with gifts” Jon felt embarrassed and stupid, he should have asked rather than just come with something. “Oh I didn’t know I’m sorry if that’s uh” He stammered. Hippolyta waved his half apology away “It is not offensive to give a gift, we tend to celebrate with feasting and games” Jon still felt stupid but Hunter’s big smile as he started to pull at the wrapping made up for it.

In a moment Hunter stood holding the unwrapped sword that Jon and Damian had had made for him. It was a recreation of a Spatha made by a master, the pommel was shaped like a wolf’s head, Hunter’s favorite animal. “uh I hope that’s okay I mean I know you have lots of weapons but I thought maybe you’d like this one, pretty dumb I know, I think I can still-” Hunter crossed the space between them so quickly Jon didn’t really see him and shut him up with a kiss. They’d kissed before, but this was the first time in front of someone who wasn’t Damian. Jon’s brain exploded, joy that Hunter liked his gift, joy and some other things that his very handsome boyfriend was kissing him, panic that his very handsome boyfriend was kissing him in front of his mother and royal grandmother. When they broke apart Jon looked at Diana and Hippolyta but they were both smiling at them warmly. “Come along boys, the feast awaits us” Diana said, placing a hand on each of their backs and guiding them toward a long table, covered in food.


End file.
